1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data storage system and a data access method, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a data storage system which includes separate buffers for a non-volatile memory and a disc recording medium, and to a data access method performed by the data storage system.
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0108380, filed on Nov. 3, 2006, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional data storage systems which include both a non-volatile memory and a disc recording medium, the non-volatile memory and the disc recording medium share a common buffer. When a read command is received from a host, conventional data storage systems search for a read address associated with the read command within the common shared buffer, and then search for the read address within the non-volatile memory and the disc recording medium.
Conventional data storage systems of this type necessarily require the provision of a relatively large common buffer. For at least this reason, substantial time may be needed to execute search and read processes.